warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Schlammjunges12
Willkommen auf meiner Disskusionsseite Hi,hier seid ihr auf meine Diskussionsseite gelangt.Ich freue mich total sehr über irgendwelche Neuigkeiten,Fragen,Anmerkungen oder sonst etwas.Ich schreibe natürlich sobald wie möglich zurück! Lg ' 14:51, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Die normale Begrüßung(bei mir von Silberfluss) Hallo Schlammjunges12, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite schlammJUNGES. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Silberfluss (Diskussion) 16:30, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Profilbild is föddig dada :3 einfach speichern und dann reinstellen is ganz einfach ich hoffe dir gefällts :3 - 14:49, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen .3 hii, ich hab dir mal 2 Bilder gemalt, eins was du ja wolltest und eins habe ich noch so gemalt :D lg 15:36, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild HI ich bins Maissturm ich wollte dir einfach mal ein Bildchen machen hoffe es gefällt dir ;-) Lg Maissturm Bittöö Hier ist dein ,,Bestelltes" Bild hoffe es gefällt dir antworte mir bitte das nächste mal auf meiner disc. ;-) Lg Maissturm ♥lich willkommen Hey, ich habe dich noch nicht im Chat gesehen, deshalb erstmal ein herzlich willkommen von mir^^ ich hoffe du hast viel spaß hier und bei fragen und bitten kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden :) 14:28, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Hii du wolltest gerne das ich dir ein bild male. Ja das mach ich gerne, ich kann dir nur nicht sagen wann es fertig wird ;) was möchtest du denn für ein bild? LG 11:15, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC)Weißpfote Hallo Schlammjunges! Hallo Schlammjunges! Ja ich hab dich ja auch schon oft im chat gesehen ^^ Danke. Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich weiß nicht wann ich on kommen kann. Vielleicht weißt du ja das ich heimlich chatte und natürlich immer komme, wenn ich kann. LG, Bild :) So, dein Bild ist fertig, ich hoffe es gefällt dir♥ GLG deine 14:09, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) Clannamen Also hier sind paar Vorschläge ^^: *Flammen - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif *Feuer - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif *Rot - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif *Eichen - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif *Sand - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif *Sonnenblumen - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif *Orangen - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif *Mandarinen - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif *Schnee - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif *Eis - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif *Weiß - fell,pelz,fleck,schweif Liebe Grüße - 17:00, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke,es sind echt schöne Namen dabei,am besten gefällt mir Flammen...! Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 14:44, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Name Nenn mich einfach weiß ;) LG 19:32, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC)weißpfote Die datei wurde gelöscht, kann se nich sehn ud nch abspeichern ^^ aber klar kann ich dir noch eins malen, wenn ich die vorlage bekomme XD 16:48, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen Hallo Schlammjunges, Ich möchte dich bitten, nichtmehr nur die leeren Vorlagen hochzuladen, da diese hier niemandem etwas bringen und nur überflüssige Duplikate sind. An die Vorlagen der CA-Seite kommt jeder User selbst ran, du musst die Vorlagen nicht nocheinmal hochladen und auf die Seite des Users stellen. 13:46, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Schmuddel, entschuldige bitte dass ich ewig nicht geantwortet habe. Interessant, dass du am selben Tag wie ich geboren bist. Das ist nett, hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder im Chat. LG 12:51, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Profil Hay Dirth ich bins Mais ich wollte dir sagen das ich einpaar Namens Ideen auf dein Profil gemacht hast so wie du es wolltest LG 11:47, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hier Hier ist das versprochene Bild 12:24, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) :D Schön, dass es dir gefällt^^. Naja bei zwei unterschiedlichen Zeichnerinnen kommen auch anders aussehende Katzen dabei heraus :). LG 16:07, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild So hier ist das Bild was du ja woltlest :D 16:01, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Pixlr Hey! Hier ist der Link: http://pixlr.com/ Glg Himibeere Goldmähne Ich habe dir mal Goldmähne gemalt ^^ Für dich: 11:31, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Charaktere-Boxen Aju Schlammjunges12, mich hat Jacky(711) darauf angeschrieben, dass Du für dein Wiki Charaktere-Boxen benötigst. Ich würde Dir gerne helfen, ich nehme mal an, dass das Wiki wo ich die Boxen hinzufügen soll das LaubClan Wiki ist. Ich benötige dazu ein paar Sachen zum erstellen der Boxen: *Farbe (Schrift, Hintergrund und Balken) *Beschriftungen (Aussehen, Familie usw.) *Unter welchen Namen ich die Box erstellen soll (Typischer Charaktere-Box Name Währe:Vorlage:Charaktere) *Welche Regeln ich zu dieser Vorlage schreiben soll (Wenn Du es magst werde ich keine Regeln auf die Vorlage erstellen) Wenn ich Dir die Boxen erstellen soll, meld Dich einfach bei mir, und beantworte bitte meine Fragen. Für weitere Hilfe wende Dich einfach an mich :-) Liebe Grüße 16:01, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Für dich^^ Hay Dirth habe dir hier mal ein Bild gemacht, speicher es besser ab wenn du es behalten möchtst da ja am 2.7 die diskussionsseiten gelehrt werden. Es solll dich als Katze darstellen hoffe das es dir gefällt, kannst es ja als Ava nehmen, das ist aber dir überlassen. Lg deine 18:45, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Du nicht gehen! Hay Dirth! Bitte geh nicht du würdest mir mein Herz brechen und ich werde dich auch vermissen. warum willst du denn gehen? waruum? Aber wenn du es willst, und es bestimmte Gründe hat dann .... müssen wir uns wióhl trennen hdl deine 13:16, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Du willst gehen? Mais hat mir erzählt, was los ist und ich muss sagen, dass ich das nicht ganz verstehe. Du wurdest nie ignoriert. Jedenfalls hab ich das nie mitbekommen. Und die Anderen Dinge... Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass ich auch öfters vorhatte, den Chat zu verlassen. Aber mir ist schon lange klar, dass das nichts nützt. Wenn du den Chat verlässt, verlierst du nur etwas. Und zwar uns, eingeschlossen deine Freunde. Und wenn du irgendwann Lust hast, wieder zu chatten, dann merkst du, wenn du da bist, wieviel du verpasst hast. Ich würd dir wirklich raten die Sache nochmal zu überdenken<3 Man findet für ''alles eine Lösung. Wirklich! LG- 14:22, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) LC Chat Komm bitte im LaubClan Wiki in den Chat!!! LG 13:15, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Für Schlami Für dich mein liebes Schlami Erdbeerschweif ich hoffe sie gefäält dir Silberflug (Diskussion) 14:12, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) yay Yeah endlich bist du wieder da *-* Hab dich vermisst ♥ Ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Urlaub :D hab dich gaanz doll lieb <333333333333333 11:55, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) hi Giraffe hallo auf deiner Spitznamen liste hast du Giraffe vergessen :) ,Silberflug (Diskussion) 11:46, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Oh Sry schreib ich gleich hin... :D Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 12:10, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ava Hi du ungeduldige Giraffe. Hier ist dein Bild: thumb Weihnachten Bitte sehr 16:27, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb v.v Hay Dirth,wann kommst du mal wieder in den Chat? Ich vermiss dich voll :/ Und ich hab mich jz zu Smaragdbeer umbenannt,also falls wir uns mal wieder treffen :3 Hab dich lieb deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 20:57, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC)